


Illusion

by JiangLotusZa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Evil Shimura Danzou, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mikoto Uchiha is an angel, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Not with Naruto tho, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Hatake Kakashi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Naruto, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Sasuke, Slight OOC, Soft Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangLotusZa/pseuds/JiangLotusZa
Summary: "The choice is yours. If you want him to live a better life, take him as your mate," Kakashi paused, taking a moment to collect himself. "I suggest you think this through. You have a person's fate depending on you."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Mentioned Itachi Uchiha/Izumi Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 73
Kudos: 261





	1. Chapter 1

_"Omega..."_

_"Don't try to run away. . . you look so_ _delicious!"_

_"You've got nowhere to go, little omega. It's time you fulfill your duty."_

* * *

"Oi, answer me!" He yelled helplessly. "Don't look at me like that!"

Sasuke didn't say anything in return, simply staring back. He was too tired. All the energy was drained from his body, leaving him slumped and vulnerable under Naruto. What was the point anymore? They could kill him now and he wouldn't care. Sasuke had lost everything, and all he wanted now was relief from the world. Unfortunately for him, someone always seemed to get involved and stop him.

"Nee, Sasuke, don't ignore me," Naruto growled, voice cracking. "If you continue like this, they'll kill you!" 

They stayed staring at each other for a while. Empty eyes stared back into Naruto's own, and it was like looking into an endless abyss. He noticed that there were bandages everywhere on Sasuke's body, even his face. Naruto was told that it was the result of interrogation Sasuke had to endure until Kakashi stepped in and ended it. Whatever happened in there seemed to have shocked his former teacher and worsened Sasuke's condition, so he was moved onto Naruto.

"What's the point?" Sasuke croaked, voice rough due to the lack of use. 

Naruto seemed taken aback. For the first time in 2 weeks, Sasuke had spoken, but it wasn't what he had expected him to say. Normally, Sasuke would've raised hell if Naruto lay a finger on him. Now, Naruto was on top of Sasuke, pining his wrists above his head, and he didn't get any reaction for it. "What do you mean what's the point? We all want to help you! Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, for God's sake even Gaara is worried!"

Sasuke turned away, a stuttered breath escaping his mouth. So Gaara seemed to be concerned. . . not that it mattered. He shouldn't care if they were worried or not. It was their village that made him live through hell everyday. They robbed him of his childhood, innocence, everything. His whole life was a complete lie, and was shattered before his eyes. The person he had dedicated his whole life to, Itachi, and killed wasn't who he thought he was. His brother was a hero that the Hidden Leaf didn't deserve. It was all their fault...

_"Ah, my dear, but is it really their fault? Why blame everyone for the action of one man?"_

It was that voice again. The only light left in him, still attempting to guide him. The remnant of his mother, a pure angel. She was never wrong. She had been directing him, gently advising him along the way. He hadn't listened then. Mama was always right, but she never forced her ways on him. Not once had she looked at him with disappointed eyes. Mama had always been smiling warmly, hands pulling him into a tight embrace. The least Sasuke could do now was listen to her.

_"That's right my dear. They are your friends," She said gently. "Try to embrace them."_

Sasuke tried, He always tried, but it wasn't possible. Everyone seemed to get involved, snatching him away. It was problem after problem, pulling him even farther away from everyone. He dared to hope that one day, Naruto would look at him only, and hold him in the embrace he was long yearning for. But, of course, that would be extremely selfish of Sasuke. He had strayed away too far and didn't deserve anything in return. 

"It's too late," He said quietly, more to himself than Naruto. Sasuke couldn't even look him in the eye anymore, so he resided in looking down at the necklace dangling from his neck. "It's too late and I'm _so_ tired. . ."

Naruto let go of Sasuke's wrist, and lowered his hand towards Sasuke's face. The raven flinched, the soft touch foreign to him. He looked up, expecting Naruto to be angry or for him to snap, but instead he was met with soft blue eye staring at him tenderly. That made his omega instincts melt in satisfaction, but deep in Sasuke's mind, he interpreted it a different way.

It looked like them--all staring at him pitifully. They didn't look at him the same, soft way Naruto had. . . It was just pity. But still--Naruto was the same! Sasuke didn't need pity, he didn't need someone looking down at him like he was a little boy. Like he needed their help. Everywhere he turned he was met with those same eyes. They were the same people that held by suspicions and ended in his families downfall. What would watching him from afar slowly deteriorate do? When he needed them they weren't there!

"Stop looking at me like that," Sasuke said, becoming bolder by the second. "I don't need your pity! Kill me and get it over with!"

"W-What did they do to you...?" Naruto whispered, frowning lightly. "Sasuke, what happened to you?"

Sasuke glared at him, confused at who he was referring to. "Nothing is wrong with me! I--"

"I won't let you die," Naruto said firmly. _"Itachi would want you to live! Think about your mom and dad, what would they say when they see you like this?"_

Flashes of his mother slipped through his mind. The warm smile, always greeting him. Open arms always waiting for him.

_"Live on, Sasuke," She would always say. "I want to see you become a big boy, smiling proudly!"_

Sasuke frowned and scrunched his nose, a lousy attempt to stop himself from crying. Mama would be so heartbroken if she saw him now. She always kept him from the negativity surrounding them. She was an angel, too pure to have birthed a monster like himself. Slowly, he felt himself drifting away, Naruto's desperate calls fallen to deaf ears.

* * *

_"I'm the happiest mom in the world!" She told him one day, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm so lucky to have a little angel like you as my baby! Mama loves you so much!"_

_Sasuke looked up at his mom, confused. "You're not mad...?"_

_"Ehh?" She shook her head, ruffling his hair. "Why would I be mad? You're perfect the way you are!"_

_Sasuke looked down, playing with his fingers. Unlike the other villagers, his mom sounded so happy. Deep down it made him feel content, but he knew it was only because his mom was trying to make him feel better. "So. . . you're not disappointed?" He muttered._

_Mama cupped Sasuke's face, pulling him up. He stared into her eyes. They had a warm, welcoming twinkle in them, and he never wanted to look away. Her eyes bore into him so kindly, easing away all his worries._

_"Nee, Sasuke, I want you to listen to what Mama has to say, okay?" She paused, waiting for his okay. When Sasuke nodded, she continued. "There's a lot of mean people out there in the world, and they'll say hurtful things like what the villagers said to you. It's to early to say what your dynamic is, but there's nothing wrong with being an omega! Uchiha's can be omega's too, and it doesn't mean they're weak. Mama is an omega, and she's still very strong, right Sasuke?"_

_He smiled, nodding eagerly. Sasuke loved when his mom gave him lectures like that. It gave him a fuzzy feeling in his heart, making him want to go and give everyone a hug._

_"Your dynamic doesn't define you. You're still a child, so no one should make you worry about such things. Besides, being an omega isn't bad! You have the ability to bring forth a life into this world! We are all unique the way we are, Sasuke. We can't judge people for anything. It hurts when people point fingers at you and say things, doesn't it? First, you have to accept yourself the way you are. Be proud of yourself. It doesn't matter what other people think."_

_She ran her hand through Sasuke's hair, smiling. "Mama will always love you no matter what! So you'll love yourself too, right Sasuke? Can you promise Mama that?"_

_Sasuke, still too innocent to fully understand what was happening, smiled. "Yes! I promise Mama!" He jumped into her arms, humming contently at the warmth that embraced him._

_His mom laughed lightly, rubbing his back. "That's my boy, perfect the way he is."_

A mother's hug lasts long after she lets go.

Sasuke still yearned for the touch he had long lost.

* * *

"He just. . . dozed off! Like he completely disconnected from his surroundings!" 

Naruto was pacing back and forth, telling to Kakashi and Tsunade about the incident with Sasuke. Kakashi sighed, running his hand through his silver hair. That seemed to be a reoccurring problem. Even the Yamanka's complained about that and angrily decided to leave his case, claiming the sessions weren't getting them anywhere. 

"Did you mention anything before that happened? Something that could've triggered it?" He asked.

Naruto groaned. He looked at Kakashi, who stared back blankly. The man seemed bored out of his mind, waiting for Naruto to say something.

Naruto couldn't think of anything. Sasuke seemed to be closed off from the start. He had brought up so many things. He'd mentioned their team and Gaara, but that didn't seem to get a reaction out of him. When he began questioning the raven, that seemed to push his buttons. 

What was the last thing he told him before Sasuke disassociated, tears leaking from his eyes?

_\---"Itachi would want you to live! Think about your mom and dad, what would they say when they see you like this?"_

"Oh shit," Naruto released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Before all that happened, I mentioned Itachi and his parents--That must've triggered it!" He looked up at Kakashi, who seemed a bit shocked. "He didn't react to anything I said before, but he just broke down when I brought them up. . ."

Tsunade sighed, rubbed her eyes. Standing, she straightened her _Hokage_ cloak, and made her way toward Naruto. Her eyes softened, and she looked relieved. The older woman clasped his shoulder, smiling tiredly. "It seems you've made much more progress with him then anyone else. I was right after all. . ."

Naruto frowned, scratching his head. "Ehh? Right about what?" 

Tsunade gestured for Kakashi to come forward. Looking at his sensei, the man seemed to have aged 10 years in the past week. There were dark bags under his eyes, his skin was paler than before, and his cheekbones were much more prominent, hinting that he lost weight. The light illuminating into the room was reflected against Kakashi as if it was attempting to cover up the exhaustion written all over his face.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, holding Naruto's gaze. "The council needs to decide what to do with Sasuke. They've reluctantly ruled out the idea of killing him because they want to punish him and not. . .erm. . . give him relief. I've also managed to convince them to keep him alive since he carries the Uchiha blood. So, they've come up with two decisions." He paused, waiting for the information to sink in.

Naruto frowned, anger boiling. The council was plotting and deciding things like monsters, and only for revenge! They were still in denial with what happened with Itachi and the Uchiha, so to them, it seemed only reasonable to take out their anger on Sasuke. Especially Danzo, who took Sasuke's attack as a hit to his pride. Naruto just hoped they weren't planning on torturing Sasuke. . . he would never allow that. They never understood what their actions had caused, and still overlooked it as an accomplishment for the sake of the village. Looking back at Kakashi, he nodded gesturing for him to continue.

"The first choice is to leave Sasuke locked up," Kakashi continued. "If they do that, they'll seal away his chakra, and possibly leave him living in darkness." He paused, unsure how to phrase what he was going to say next. "Ehh, it'd be. . . _dangerous_ because Omega's are. . . taken advantage of in those places." Kakashi's eyes darkened, sending chills down Naruto's spine. "I would suggest going along with the second choice."

Naruto glared at Kakashi, knuckles turning white due to how hard he was clasping them. "And what's the second choice?"

"Second, have someone who's powerful enough to bond with him--"

" _What_ \--"

"And the council thinks that you're the most suitable person to do that." He said it quickly, trying to get it out of the way. There was a bitter stench lingering in the air. Both males stared at each-other, tense. Naruto was shocked, unsure of what to say.

"The choice is yours. If you want him to live a better life, take him as your mate," Kakashi paused, taking a moment to collect himself. "I suggest you think this through. You have a person's fate depending on you."

It was silent. Naruto didn't move, unable to process what was said. Tsunade cleared her throat drawing the attention over to her. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak, the door slammed open. There, stood Jiraiya, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. 

"Ah, Kakashi! I wanted to speak to you!" He exclaimed, booming voice shattering the tension.

Tsunade rolled her eyes as Kakashi nodded. He seemed happy that they didn't mention the _bonding_ topic anymore. "It's about Sasuke isn't it?" 

The older man nodded, stepping closer to the three. He wasn't exactly pleased when Naruto had come knocking at the Hokage's office, with an unconscious Sasuke draped on his back. Tsunade almost turned hell over them, having to be restrained by Jiraiya. Her temper became worse when she found out how bad Sasuke's emotional and physical condition was. The boy was at the brinks of death. It ticked her off even more that when he woke up he tried to leave, and refused to speak or cooperate.

Naruto sighed, frowning lightly, already impatient. He seemed to have gotten over the the shock. "Well. . . what is it?"

Jiraiya took a long breath and looked at Kakashi grimly. "The seal on his curse mark is broken. It's taking over his body and if we don't do anything about it he'll be as good as dead."

Naruto clenched his fists. What the hell was Sasuke doing with Orochimaru? Why would he stay when he knew how badly it was effecting him? Kakashi seemed to notice the anger and confusion radiating from the blonde so he quickly nodded. "Yes, I realized that. It'll take a few sessions to fully seal it since the first time it was broken." 

Tsunade seemingly uninterested in that topic, turned to Naruto. "It'd be better for everyone, including both of you, if you bonded. We already know your feelings for him and how much you care so I'm sure that with time, he'll accept it. The brat doesn't know how to deal with feelings but, _to me_ , it's obvious he's more comfortable with you and has a thing for you." She smirked. "He's nothing more than a spoiled brat to me though--"

"He's not a brat and he's not spoiled!" Naruto snapped, glaring at her.

She just grinned in triumph, as if proving a point.. Tsunade then walked away, heading towards the door. "I'm going to check up on the brat."

"Wait!" Jiraiya looked at the Hokage, . "How are you going to tell Sasuke about the bonding? And Naruto didn't agree yet..." He pointed out.

"He doesn't need to know for now."


	2. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi begins telling Sasuke a story.

Sasuke woke up in a completely different room. He was already drenched in sweat, his eyes aching. His whereabouts were completely unfamiliar and that caused panic to set in. Tsunade had checked up on him and gave him medication. Did they get tired and take him back that quickly? If they did, why would he be in such a place? Sasuke clutched the blanket draped around him, aching to feel some sort of security. 

_Calm down. . ._

But---was this another one of Orochimaru’s tests? Was it a punishment?

He sat up immediately, trying to control his breathing. It was unusual to wake up in a bed as comfortable as the one he was laying in, but he paid it no mind. It was dark, and he couldn’t see as well. No-- he can’t see, he can’t see he can’t _see!_ Sasuke was foolish enough to hope that maybe Naruto would be there the next time he’d be back-- _foolish._

Tears pricked his eyes, threatening to fall. He could feel his heart pounding vigorously against his chest. The sound was loud enough to make him clutch his ears with a grip so hard that it was a surprise he didn’t rip them off.

“Sasuke.”

Sasuke flinched. The voice sounded familiar. He couldn’t make out who it was and he refused to look up. 

_Dear, that’s family. Home._

“Sasuke, it’s me Kakashi,” There was a short pause. Then, “Calm down. I’m going to place my hand on your shoulder.”

Kakashi seemed to shuffle around for a while on the bed, then slowly extended his hand to Sasuke's shoulder. He gently patted it at first, before holding on.

Sasuke trembled under his hold. 

“Look up, Sasuke.”

Sasuke flinched. The tone was so commanding yet so soft at the same time. It sounded so much like his mother. The way she’d soothe him into tasks, never too stern nor too lenient. He hadn’t heard a voice so similar to hers in such a long time that he didn’t realize how much he yearned for it. Without even thinking, Sasuke found himself leaning towards Kakashi, seeking comfort. That caused him to jump back abruptly, surprised by how easily he let his guard down. 

He shook his head, gasping for breath. “I--I can’t . . . I--”

Another hand wrapped around his frail body, this time around his waist, pulling him close. He flinched and tried to move back. Instead, Kakashi pulled him closer, ignoring the weak protests. 

“Yes you can,” He said softly and let go of Sasuke’s shoulder. He used his free hand to grip the raven’s chin, forcing him to look up. Sasuke’s eyes were squeezed shut, his lower jaw shaking lightly. There was a dim light in the room. It reflected lightly against Sasuke, making him look ever so young and frail. As if any wrong move would break his already weak defenses.

“Sasuke, there’s nothing--”

“Stop it!” Sasuke yelled and pulled away. He refused to look at Kakashi, hands still clutching his ears. “Stop that--I know what you’re trying to do!” He crouched lower, trying to bury himself in the blanket.

Kakashi frowned, and pulled his hands back. That was the first time he’d seen Sasuke lash out--in fear. Here the boy was crumbling before him, turning to a blanket to feel safe and not an actual human being. Not even his sensei, whom Sasuke was supposed to trust most at such times. Kakashi wasn’t best at comforting others. He didn’t know how to get his point across or how to express his words well enough to help someone feel better. Obito had always been better than him at that. But with Sasuke they both seemed to have a mutual understanding. 

“This--This is all fake. . .” Sasuke whispered, seemingly speaking to himself. He then looked up with bloodshot eyes. “You’re not real! Go away! Get out of here!”

Kakashi sighed. It would take a long time to get him to fully trust that everything around him was real, that no one was plotting anything against him or trying to test him. It was understandable as to why he refused to let his guard down but Kakashi wanted him to feel at ease. They wouldn’t hurt him like the others would. But test? Did he think this was a test of his loyalty? 

He leaned in closer, ignoring how Sasuke glared at him. 

“This is very much real,” He said slowly, hoping that the Uchiha would try to process what was happening. “I am real. You’re real. Tsunade-Sama was here before me and did a checkup on you. You remember that don’t you?”

There was a short pause. Kakashi waited for Sasuke to nod, or give him a sign that he understood. Once his glare softened a little he continued. 

“She gave you medication. You took a lot but I’d like to mention she gave you a sleeping pill. Jiraiya and I moved you when you were unconscious. That’s why you woke up here. With your current situation the medicine would have a lot of side effects. But that's not important, eh?” He rubbed the back of his head. “That doesn’t have a thing to do with what you were just talking about, hm?”

Sasuke faltered, furrowing his eyebrows. He bit his lips, unable to look at the man before him. Kakashi’s usual and joyful expression was gone, replaced by a solemn look instead. He quietly shuffled on the bed, sitting on the edge while also scooting closer to Sasuke cautiously. It was as if he was a ticking bomb and any wrong move would end it all. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. It seemed to stretch on forever until Sasuke sighed, finally speaking up. During that time his trembling had subsided and he was able to speak confidently again.

“Nothing. . . I thought this was a test.” He said simply, not wanting to elaborate.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Test? Why would we test you? I’ve already dealt with the council and what happened at--”

“It’s not that!” Sasuke cut in, glaring angrily at the man once more. “I know that. I just thought. . . hn,” He took a deep breath and paused as if he was unsure if he should continue speaking. “I thought it was Orochimaru trying to test me again.”

_Again._

Kakashi chose to ignore that part. “So he’s not dead? That bastard. . .” He sighed. Everyone had thought that Sasuke managed to kill Orochimaru for his own good. It turned out the ninja was very much alive, harboring feelings of constant fear and stress in the Uchiha. From what he understood, it had something to do with Itachi’s battle. They would deal with that situation later on. The most important thing at the moment was getting Sasuke back up on his feet. Atleast, that’s what Kakashi himself believed. No one could say the same for the council.

“Meh, that’s not important!” He exclaimed, maybe a little too loud judging from how Sasuke flinched and glared at him for what seemed to be the _hundredth time_ . “What’s important is you. I believe you know how, may I say, _difficult_ your situation is at the moment. The best thing for you to do is comply with what is asked of you. Your body is strained due to the curse mark. Jiraya and I will need to perform several sessions to seal it again.” Kakashi smirked. “Tsunade will give you a hell of a lecture for that including a rampage of how malnourished you are. Naruto is getting restless because he wants to see you.”

Sasuke cleared his throat, causing Kaksahi to stop. He hadn’t realized he was rambling and avoiding the most important topic they needed to discuss. Sasuke, as usual, was sharp enough to notice it. 

There was an awkward silence between them. Both were dreading what was to come but one was more willing than the other to touch on its surface. Yet, Kakashi wasn’t ready. He wasn’t one to dodge around things like this. Sasuke had been violated back in the hands of the council. After what he’d seen and experienced, he probably lost hope and purpose. Sasuke, without realizing, was leaning towards Kakashi himself for comfort. For, maybe, a spark to light his path. He would be the bridge that would support Sasuke along his path. 

“About what happened back in the cell,” Sasuke said quietly, avoiding his sensei’s gaze. “ It--It didn’t get far, right?”

Kakashi bit his lips. It was dreadful, remembering what happened to the raven when the ANBU took over his case for a while. Things were suspicious at first. The reports were submitted late, scarcely giving information. No medical reports were sent and everyone was denied the ability to check on Sasuke until Tsunade intervened. And when they did intervene, it was almost too late. Kakashi was thankful he was the one to have seen him first. He was barely breathing, his body littered with bruises and bites. 

None on his neck---They would take things slowly.

“Sasuke,” He said quietly. “What do you wish for, in life?”

As Kakashi spoke, the raven’s eyes widened. He looked at the older man, searching for any sign or hint for the reason behind such a question. 

No one had ever asked him anything of that sort before. Not since the day they were all together. 

He remembers. Bright smiles blinding him and the echo of their laughs still haunting him. They had wanted to clasp hands together. The dango sat between them, untouched. Their guardians watched with a proud twinkle in their eyes. Surrounding them all was water that gave security. They were all joyed and felt secure, even if deep down they knew the security wouldn’t last. And it didn’t. It started when they lost the water. It seemed like it drowned itself, when in reality it was the eyes lurking in the background. The eyes that always watched them, suspecting. The guardian’s look more tired now, but still tried to rekindle hope. Slowly, the smiles became one-sided and the laughs ceased to be returned. He would watch as the dango sat there alone with the flower who’s heart was aching, always waiting for its other half. But spring became winter, and the flowers wilted. The guardians were last. The hope they desperately worked to rekindle and keep alive wilted away with the flowers. 

_We already know. . ._

_Promise me that---_

“Sasuke, would you like me to tell you a story?”

He looked down and touched his cheek, surprised to come in contact with a wet streak. It painted his face, but this time he didn’t tremble or whine. Sasuke forced a smile, and looked up. 

“That’d be nice.”

And so he did.

\----------------------------

_The boy clung onto the tree, looking up with curious eyes. The leaves fall due to the wind’s constant blow. The warm earth had changed into a frosty, numbing surface. Yet the tree still stood there, smiling as it watched the white fall upon them._

_“Why do you smile in the winter?” He had asked. “Why, when it’s wilting away your flowers and roots, and kills you?”_

_The tree bristled, as if shivering, but it continued on. “Because my dear, no winter lasts forever, and no spring skips its turn. Winter gives us hope and the will to have patience. It nudges us together, soothing us to give each other warm touches.”_

_“Its snow coats us with a blanket of beauty. Be kind like it. We do not know the secrets of nature, yet we must appreciate it. It gives us a reason to continue on.”_

_The boy frowned, confused. “Reason?”_

_“They say every winter has its spring. Winter holds us a constant promise, that after, it’ll always greet us with spring.”_

_The boy shook his head, looking confused. “Yes, I understand that, but still! It kills off the plants, and animals have to look for a cover or they die. Our crops wilt and there’s always so many dead at the end. It makes us, specifically, suffer.”_

_The tree hummed. “Yes, it makes some suffer. But some also need it to survive. The spring that we all rejoice in causes pain to others. Many fall ill, there could be disastrous weather, and the homes that animals have are destroyed by humans.”_

_“Each takes away and gives at the same time. What is stolen away from us gives more to others.. It hurts, but we cannot always be selfish.”_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a very vivid picture of where I want to get with the story. I'm hoping it'll be meaningful. Something that correlates with Sasuke and my life.
> 
> I'm sorry it took a while. I've started my summer work and it's a huge load. And honestly, I haven't had the motivation to even leave bed. It's been a while since I watched anime. Just a repeated daily cycle.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


	3. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke starts getting suspicious, and things get heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:
> 
> Mentions of suicide, eating disorders, self hatred, and self harm.

_ Sasuke was 6 years old. Though he was young, he wasn’t oblivious to the growing tension in the village. People would constantly stare at him, and he wasn’t sure if it was just him getting the stares or every other Uchiha. _

  
  


_ There were rumors that an Omega from the Uchiha would be married off to a member of the council, or someone related to them to ensure peace. Although the clan refused, the council continued looking for a suitable omega. _

  
  


_ Sasuke paid it no mind. He was sitting on the porch with Izumi and they were sharing a bowl of dango. She was humming happily, looking at the sunset. When she noticed Sasuke’s lingering gaze, she smiled widely.  _

  
  


_ Pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, she spoke. “Ne Sasuke, I have a secret to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone!” _

  
  


_ Sasuke nodded, his cheeks puffed due to all the dango he stuffed in his mouth. Izumi laughed, the sound echoing in an empty street, filling his ears like music.  _ _ She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, blushing. Izumi clamped her hands over her face, covering it, and squealed. _

  
  


_ “It feels so embarrassing to say!” She gushed, rocking her body from side to side. “Ahh! Okay, okay. . . remember Sasuke, you promised! I. . . I like Itachi. . . ” _

  
  


_ There was a pause. _

  
  


_ Sasuke stared blankly at her, eyebrows raised. “I already know that, Izumi nee-chan.”  _

  
  


_ “W-What?!” Izumi stammered. “It’s that obvious?!” _

  
  


_ He grinned, leaning towards her. “I don’t think nii-san noticed though. . .” Sasuke teased, wiggling his eyebrows, earning a pout from her.  _

  
  


_ She grumpily chewed on the dango stick, huffing from time to time. There was a comfortable silence between them. Sasuke would tease her every often, making her pinch his cheeks while blushing.  _

  
  


_ After a while, Izumi sighed, tired of the silence. _

  
  


_ “I want to get married to him,” She declared, dreamily twirling her hair. “And then we’d get kids together. They’ll be so cute, and you’d be a good uncle. Itachi and I would have so much fun together.” _

  
  


_ “Ehh,” Sasuke shook his head, scrunching his face. “Some alpha will probably steal you away.” _

  
  


_ Izumi frowned, shocked at the words he had uttered. “You’re too young to say things like that,” She chided, patting his head. “Besides, not every Alpha is bad, and the only Alpha I have eyes for is Itachi. I don’t know if he likes me, but he gave me this bowl we’re using! This might sound silly but I’m going to cherish it forever! I'll confess to him when we're a bit older.” _

  
  


_Izumi never got to tell Itachi how she felt._

_ One year later, she was dead. There were no more days spent eating dango. Sasuke could no longer sit with her, and listen to her laughter and her confessions about his brother.  _

  
  


_ He had gathered the courage to visit her house. It was a mess. The walls and floors were dusty, filled with spiderwebs. There was no light in any of the rooms, leaving a deathly eerie feel. The only reason he had come over was to retrieve the bowl. He thought Izumi threw it away, but was shocked to find it sitting on a counter. _

  
  


_ Sasuke grabbed it, wiping the dust with his hand. Inside, there was a paper that was neatly folded. It was in Izumi’s handwriting, a written letter.  _

  
  


_ The letter was meant for Itachi, but it never reached him. _

* * *

The next day, Sasuke found himself crowded by Naruto and Jiraya, with Kakashi sitting nearby and watching them. The toad sannin simply stood by his bed and remained unmoving. Kakashi chose to sit against the wall, giving him space. The room was already small, its walls seemingly closing in and suffocating him. The color was even worse--a ugly splash of yellow, as if someone used their vomit to paint. Everyone eyeing him made it hard to breathe.

  
  


Naruto, oblivious to the tense atmosphere, had draped his whole body over Sasuke’s legs, moving wildly. (Sasuke was too self-conscious so he wrapped his lower half in a blanket). He grinned, waving the ramen packages in his hands.

  
  


“I have three you can choose from!” The blond declared loudly. “There’s chicken flavor, which I  _ love _ ~. Then there’s shrimp and beef flavor!”

  
  


Sasuke grimaced at the mention of food. It had been a while ever since he ate a meal. Before Naruto found him he managed by eating scraps of food (if that's what you could consider it) and plants. Even when brought back he had refused to eat anything, forcing Tsunade to rely on an intravenous tube for feeding. She was furious with him in the end.

  
  


Naruto noticed Sasuke’s grim expression and pouted. “Meh. . .don’t look like that! When was the last time you ate? You’re so thin, dattebayo!”

  
  


He already knew that. 

  
  


Sasuke wanted to eat, he really did. A full stomach makes a person feel warm and content. His mother used to always tell him that. In the past, he would never skip his meals, always getting enough food in his system.

  
  


Now, though, he didn’t deserve to eat. Sasuke had so many sins piling on his back. Even as a kid he stole from innocent children and striving adults the  _ chance to live. _ All so he, and only he, could live. He was responsible for their lives. They could’ve been the ones surrounded by people who care about them, and enjoy the meals given to them.

  
  


He needed a way to punish himself. 

  
  


Rather--He needed a way to kill something inside of him. Whatever it was that continued to make him feel and yearn for things. Years of training on killing his emotions were thrown away in one instance. He couldn’t even control himself and his desires. If he couldn't thoroughly punish himself, then he needed to do something else.

  
  


That left another option, but Sasuke was always scared of taking his own life. A coward he was, really. The world would be better off without him. There would be much less problems for everyone. Many people did it before, so no one would care if he did as well. Why would anyone care anyways, what was he worth? He would be another one in hundreds. If he could take his own life. . . then he could finally see his mom again--

  
  


_ “--Live on, Sasuke, I want to see you become a big boy, smiling proudly!" _

  
  


Sasuke scoffed, lips curving into what seemed to be a sad smile. He really was a fool, easily getting affected by a simple thing. His thoughts were rushed, and at times would spiral out of control. Always making a big deal out of nothing.

  
  


“Sasuke!  _ Helloo~oo _ !” 

  
  


Sasuke flinched, immediately looking up. Naruto’s outrageously loud voice startled him out of his deep thoughts, causing everyone in the room to look at him worriedly. 

  
  


“Hm?”

  
  


Naruto frowned, leaning closer towards the raven. He squinted his eyes, as if trying to read into Sasuke’s thoughts. “Are you okay?”

  
  


Sasuke blinked, staring at him for a moment. Was he okay? To be frank, he really wasn’t okay, but it wasn’t the time to fall into deep thoughts again. Instead of entertaining the thought dwelling in the back of his mind, he forced a nod, earning a warm smile from the blond. 

"You still have to decide. We can mix all 3 of them and eat, that would be interesting. Or maybe we can eat some rice and soup. You look like more nutrition, and here I thought I was unhealthy!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Kakashi, who had maneuvered himself away from the wall, now standing besides Jiraya.

  
  


“What Naruto said was right!” He declared, his smile seeping through the mask. “You need to eat to be healthier. Soon you’ll probably be carrying children of your own, so you’ll need a strong body for that!”

  
  


Naruto’s smile melted, turning into a forced laugh, and he immediately turned to look at Kakashi. His own body tensed at the sudden switch in the conversation. Sasuke couldn’t see Naruto’s expression from where he was sitting, but judging from how Kakashi pointedly avoided his gaze and how Jiraya sheepishly rubbed his head, he knew something was up.

  
  


Eyes narrowed, he spoke. “Soon?”

  
  


The atmosphere was growing tense by each passing second. Naruto began fidgeting with his hands, refusing to look at anyone. The room was deathly quiet. The distant chirping outside seemed to ease the silence, but it was still painfully obvious how everyone avoided looking in Sasuke’s direction. Jiraya cleared his throat, and as usual, was easily able to break the rigid tension. 

  
  


“I’ve always told Naruto that he’ll need to settle down soon, and the same  _ should _ be said for you. At some point you will start a family, so why not soon?” The man paused. For a moment it seemed like he was hesitating about something, but he smiled and continued. “Your situation is really difficult, so logically speaking, this is the best choice. I hate to admit this, but, anyone could force you down and do their doing.”

  
  


Naruto’s mouth was twitching, his head turning back and forth between Kakashi and Jiriaya. “Guys, I don't think Sasuke wants to speak about this right now. Save the conversation for later.”

  
  


Kakashi ignored Naruto, still smiling, and Sasuke really wanted to rip their smiled off their faces--

  
  


“As Jiriaya said, it's dangerous for you to be. . . unmated, much less walking around with a bare neck. Especially with how things are at the moment--”

  
  


“What things--”

  
“We’re only saying this for your own good.” The silver haired man continued. It was a surprise his mouth hadn’t fallen off through the mask because of how hard he was forcing a smile. “You’re the last to carry the Uchiha blood, and no one will let the lineage end.”

  
  


“It doesn’t matter,” Sasuke retorted, glaring. “In the end it's my decision. No one has the right to get involved.”

  
  


Jiraiya took a step away from the bed, and leaned towards the window sill. His posture was completely relaxed, looking unbothered. “The council can easily dictate things and get involved.”

  
  


Sasuke’s eyes darted back and forth between the two men. Even if he didn’t show it, their persistence was frightening. Just hearing mentions of his secondary gender sent chills down his back, and left him a trembling mess. All of them knew that he despised speaking about it. He wanted nothing to do with it, and everyone respected that. Too see the people he-- _ trusted _ \-- speak about it persistently demented him. 

  
  


Sasuke wasn’t dumb. Something was wrong. . . 

  
  


It was as if something clicked in his mind. Immediately, Sasuke threw himself off the bed, holding onto a nearby drawer for assistance. Everyone jumped, inching towards him carefully. as if he was going to bolt out the room any second. They were probably going to give him away to someone--or much worse, give him back to the council to be mated off. 

  
  


He glared at Naruto, fists clenched so tightly he expected them to start bleeding at any moment. Somehow, he felt that it had something to do with him, and couldn't help but feel betrayed.

  
  


“What did you agree to?” Sasuke yelled, words directed towards the blond. “What the fuck did you do!?”

  
  


Naruto looked shocked, his mouth left hanging open. He stood, staring with a body as stiff and unmoving as a deer who was caught in a headlight. The formerly watery eyes looking at him had shifted into a pale and startlingly intense gaze, almost appearing pleading to Sasuke. Deep down, it hurt to see the jinchuriki looking hopeless and lost, and he wanted nothing more than to pull him into a tight embrace. He didn’t want to spit out harsh words, using them to form a solid wall around himself. 

  
  


Logic, however, didn’t work well with emotions in Sasuke’s case.

  
  


“Don’t look at me like that, you bastard! Did you think I wouldn’t notice how tense you were all acting? You were trying to get me to trust you so you can do whatever you want? Hurry up and spit it out, asshole ! . . . What did you do?”

  
  


Despite how cruel and accusing the words were, Sasuke’s tone was completely different. He sounded close to breaking down, voice cracking at the end, eyes stinging with tears. The Sharingan was active, darting at every single inch in the room. Trying to see exactly what was happening around him, because he  _ knows _ something bad will happen to him, but he’s so lost as to what and  _ why always me? _

  
  


“Sasuke,” Kakashi began slowly, holding his hands up, showing the raven that he meant no harm. Cautiously, he began walking over to him, taking careful steps. “We told you that everything we do will be for your own good,” A step closer. “Naruto didn’t do anything,” Another step. “We’re not going to hurt you.” And a step too close--

  
  


“Get the fuck away from me!”

  
  


He tried to turn and get out of the room but one step and his body failed him. His legs wobbled and easily gave in causing him to collapse against the wall, letting out a frustrated cry. Instinctively, he reached out for anything to wield--which was a vase-- and held it like a weapon, trying to look threatening. 

  
  


Distantly, Sasuke could see Jiraiya hastily guiding Naruto out of the room. He looked shaken, still staring at him with wide eyes. Sasuke wanted to meet his gaze, to look him in the eye and show him that he wasn’t weak, that he didn’t need their protection, but Kakashi was already closing in on him, wrapping his hands around him. He was too shocked to recoile, and was surprised at the warmth that greeted him. He had expected to be knocked down or drugged to make sure no one gets hurt--but this---

  
  


It felt familiar--

  
  


Oh.

  
  


It was a hug.

  
  


His mom used to give him those.

  
  


The vase fell from his hands, spilling the water that was held inside. Sasuke didn’t realize he had leaned in closer on Kakashi. He was about to pull out of his grasp but the older man began to stroke and pat his hair, gently moving his gloved fingers through the dark locks. 

  
  


Izumi used to do that.

  
  


He froze, falling rigid under the familiar hold. His eyes felt like they would burst out out of his socket from how wide they were, unblinking. He wanted to touch the Copy Ninja’s face to make sure he was real, and to hold onto him just like he would with his mom. His presence was just like hers, and it hurt. The anger was still boiling deep down, but he was too tired to move. Sasuke was drained.

  
  


Soon, the rigidness turned into trembling, which soon turned into cries and broken sobs. 

  
  


‘Just leave me alone.’ Was what he wanted to utter.

  
  


He didn’t do anything to deserve the warm embrace given to him. Kakashi was witnessing how weak he was, and that was scary. It was a side he never showed anyone--no one had permission to see him like this. They were going to see every bad thing in him and it  _ hurt _ . Sasuke wanted nothing more than to rip himself out of the tight grip and run. They weren’t supposed to see him like this, they weren't they weren't they weren't!

  
  


His head was throbbing, but it was as if he could hear a voice, very different from his mother’s, chiding him for giving in so easily. It spoke much louder and much more persistently than the soothing voice, which was a copy of his mother’s. Sasuke’s mother was right, she didn’t leave him, but rather she lived in his mind, watching over him.

  
  


**You can’t trust him.**

  
  


_ He won’t hurt you. _

  
  


**You can’t trust them.**

  
  


_ They won’t hurt you. _

  
  


**You’re always messing up. When were you ever right?**

  
  


_ You’re perfect doing what you do. When was mama ever wrong? _

  
  


This time she spoke louder.

  
  


Instinctively, Sasuke hands latched onto Kakashi’s vest, tight and unyielding. He clamped his eyes shut, refusing to look at him. The hand stroking his hair didn’t stop, its gentle touch prompting his body to collapse completely against Kakashi. They stayed like that for a while, the only sound that would be heard was Sasuke’s sniffles and whimpers. 

  
  


They were going to leave him just like everyone else left, so why was he getting close? 

  
  


_ We never left Sasuke, we’ve always been watching over you. _

  
  


When the trembling subsided and he seemed calmer, Kakashi spoke.

  
  


“I know it seems like it’s too much to ask at the moment,” He said softly. “But I’d like you to just trust us for now. If you can’t bring yourself to rely on Naruto and the others, then I’m here for you as your sensei.”

  
  


For the first time since Kakashi held him, Sasuke found the energy to look up and meet the man’s eyes. At some point, he had discarded his hitai-ate, revealing his other eye. His expression showed no pity, rather, he looked pleased. 

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, then paused, hesitating.  He wanted to confide in Kakashi, but that would be too brash. He already revealed too much of his disgusting side. But--It wasn’t like he had any other choice, and this was  _ Kakashi,  _ not anyone else. He felt like home. 

  
  


“I do trust you,” Sasuke said quietly, holding his gaze. “You know I do. But you can’t--I know you’re doing something. You can’t just fucking--hide it from me. From the way you’re acting it’s something with me being an Omega.”

  
  


Kakashi showed no reaction that hinted whether he was right or wrong. Instead, he pulled Sasuke closer, arm tightening protectively around him. The action confused Sasuke but he didn’t do anything to free himself from Kakashi’s grip. He could feel his heart beating wildly, like a caged bird break its restraints.

  
  


This was dangerous. Getting too close to Kakashi; relying on him, that could all be used against him. He fucking knew this, why,  _ why  _ was he still allowing himself to be exposed like that? The man, unlike usual, had no problem getting close to Sasuke and showing affection. 

  
  


“I apologize if the talk offended you,” Kakashi said.

  
  


The hand wouldn’t stop running through his hair and it reminded him too much of  _ home  _ and that made it harder to breathe—

  
  


“I wouldn’t let anyone do anything that would harm you. There’s nothing for  _ you  _ to worry about. If there’s anything, I’ll make sure to tell you.”

  
  


The comforting words stuck to him, prompting him to latch onto the vest harder. The light seeping through the window gave the room an eerie feeling. If there was anything good about the tiny room, it was the windows. They would always illuminate light and echo the constant chirps of birds soothed him. But, somehow, being held closely by Kakashi calmed his nerves more.

  
  


“You’re still not telling me.” He muttered, pressing his face into the man’s neck.

  
  


To others the act might seem intimate, something done between lovers, but Sasuke saw Kakashi as a parent. There were days in the past where he’d return home, broken and exhausted, only to be greeted by his mother or elder brother, at times even Izumi, who’d nuzzle him until he fell asleep. 

  
  


For the millionth time, his logic was screaming at him for getting so close and letting his guard down so easily, but he just couldn’t help it. Sasuke would regret all of that later, he knew that. He would hate himself for being so weak, but right now he just wanted comfort. Even if it meant a punishment for himself after.

  
  


“There’s nothing to tell for now,” Kakashi reassured, and his voice didn’t show any distaste to the way Sasuke was acting. “Everyone is just worried about you. I know you’re uncomfortable speaking about your secondary gender, but it’ll be brought up many more times and discussed, for your safety.”

  
  


Sasuke didn’t say anything for a while. His mind wandered back to the days he spent in the cell. It had been hell. His chakra was sealed and he was always bound, unable to move. There were interrogations on a daily basis, and the cell was almost always dark. Sasuke forgot what his face looked like for a while, and couldn’t withstand staying anywhere that illuminated light. It was also insanely cold, and the temperature beating against his body would be excruciating. The ANBU had been brutal, and he wanted to die then.

  
  


He had lost his freedom, and if he would mate with an Alpha it would be worse.

  
  


“I don’t want to bond with anyone. I don’t want to bear kids. I just want to be alone. Don’t give me anything, just leave me be.” Sasuke said. He was surprised at how firm and strong his voice had sounded, contrary to how fragile he felt.

  
  


Kakashi’s hand stilled for a second. Sasuke could feel the other’s body tense above him, but didn’t comment about it. He knew everyone would expect him to find a mate just because he was an Omega. They also wanted the Uchiha bloodline to continue. No one cared if Sasuke wanted to or not, they just expected him to fulfill his duty. 

  
  


“Let’s talk about something else,” Kakashi said calmly. “I’ll continue the story.”

  
  


**He avoided agreeing with you.**

  
  


Kakashi was just like the rest.

* * *

  
  
  


_ Winter had gone and Spring arrived. The tree always told the boy that there was nothing beyond their own world. It was just him, the boy, and the little lake that was far away. _

  
  


_ Many times, the boy would sit by the lake and speak to himself. Everytime he spoke, he’d hear distant sounds echoing from inside the lake. He never told the tree, and was too scared to say anything back to the lake. _

  
  


_ But one day, he gathered up the courage and said something _

  
  


_ “Hello!” He called out. “Who’s there?” _

  
  


_ The sounds had always been unclear, but this time, he could hear exactly what was being said. _

  
  


_ “Finally!” The voice exclaimed. “I always knew there was a person in the lake!” _

_ It sounded like a boy, one like him. The voice was a little raspy and extremely loud. Confused as to how there was another person, the boy frowned. _

  
  


_ “There’s another person besides me?” _

  
  


_ He could hear the voice laugh, causing ripples in the lake. “There’s so many other people in our village! I always hear you talking to yourself, and was surprised that a human lives in a lake! Come, swim to me, I want to meet you!” _

  
  


_ Anger bubbled in the boy’s chest. The tree always told him that they were the only living things, and there was no one else. Wanting answers, he ran away from the lake and back to the tree. _

  
  


_ “How could you lie to me!?” He yelled, glaring. “You always told me we’re the only ones here! I spoke to a boy at the lake!” _

  
  


_ The tree stilled. “You spoke to someone?” _

  
  


_ Ignoring it, the boy continued. “How could you lie! What else are you hiding?” _

  
  


_ The tree sighed, allowing the wind to push away it’s branches. It was starting to get old and tired. “I’m not hiding anything,” It said softly. “What is beyond our world is only going to endanger you. I only said what I said to keep you safe. You have to promise me not to go back to the lake.” _

  
  


_ The boy promised the tree, even though he wasn’t convinced. _

  
  


_ Distantly, the voice had continued talking, and said something both the tree and the boy didn’t hear. _

  
  


_ “In my village there’s always been rumors about a boy who lives in the lake. They say he’s very valuable! They’ll be so happy when I tell them about you!” _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I tried updating a little faster, unlike before which took like 2 weeks 😬 
> 
> I would like to know if things seem rushed in the story, or if the writing seems to be fast-paced.
> 
> Sasuke is in denial, and who knows how long it'll last. Although he seems to be trusting Kakashi, who's still hiding things from him.
> 
> Also are the end notes from the previous chapters appearing on this one? If they are, how can they be removed?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Action is taken. Whether it is good or bad will be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I'm so sorry this is late!
> 
> TW: Light mention of sexual abuse??

There was an eerie silence in the Hokage’s office.

  
  


Tsunade had left to look over Sasuke’s medical files (again), leaving Jiraiya and Naruto alone. 

  
  


Naruto was huddled into a corner, surrounding himself with stacks of papers and books. He remained still and unmoving, blankly staring at a point in the wall. His arms were wrapped tightly around his knees, pulling them towards his chest. Ever since the incident, he hadn’t said a single thing.

  
  


The problem was--there wasn’t anything to say. Everything had happened so fast that it was almost impossible to process. 

  
  


Kakashi hadn’t stopped by yet, so no one knew of Sasuke’s condition. It was unknown how protective the Jonin was of the Omega until the incident. The dominant and paternal Alpha scent had been suffocating, overflowing the room with pheromones. Just the thought of Kakashi’s icy glare was enough to send shivers down Jiraiya’s back. They were seen as a  _ threat.  _

  
  


Jiraiya understood, really. Sasuke was orphaned at a young age, left to fend for himself. He grew up surrounded by lies woven by the very hands that were meant to protect him. All of that caused built up hate and resentment to spiral inside him. The boy was bound to hate himself and secondary gender, he had no one to guide him. When Kakashi finally took him under his wing, it was too late.

  
  


Almost too late. 

  
  


Kakashi was the one who understood Sasuke, the one who could offer the boy what was never given to himself. They knew what it felt like to be the ones to pick up the pieces left by everyone around them. No one had batted an eye until Sasuke was fed up, and Kakashi had let him go once, he wasn’t going to do it again. The absence of a parent in Kakashi’s life caused yearning for his Alpha. To be able to parent and protect someone--someone so close to breaking, and Sasuke was the one. 

  
  


Jiraiya sighed. It was unlike him to be so caught up in thought, and he needed to tend to Naruto. Taking a deep breath, he hauled himself off the ground, and made his way towards him. 

  
  


“Naruto,” He said, hoping his voice would play out as gentle. “Don’t worry about what happened. Your sensei is dealing with it. It’ll be fine.”

  
  


Naruto slowly looked away from the wall, meeting Jiraiya’s gaze. The older man quickly smiled, attempting to look enthusiastic. 

  
  


Naruto’s eyes were almost lidded shut, seemingly unfocused. His eyebrows were creased together, lips slightly downturned; an unusual look that didn't match his usual, carefree smile. His eyes (what could be seen of them) seemed to look at Jiraiya in a pleading manner, an unsaid cry for comfort. 

  
  


“Naruto, what Sasuke said wasn’t meant. He was frightened--”

  
  


The abrupt inhale taken by Naruto caused him to pause for a moment, before continuing. 

  
  


“He wasn’t frightened of you. It was his secondary gender and the Council. Sasuke isn’t at his best right now, and he doesn’t want to end up with a life where he’s bound.”

  
  


Naruto looked down, cupping his head. “That doesn’t make it any better,” He muttered. “I still can’t do anything about it. I want to be hokage but I can’t help  _ one _ person.”

  
  


Jiraiya sat down, and leaned closer towards Naruto. Instead of pulling him into an embrace, he rested his hand on the blonde locks, occasionally stroking it. The locks were coarse and unbrushed, rough to touch. He needed to get the boy to care for his body later on.

  
  


“Trauma has a huge effect on people,” Jiraiya said slowly. “We can’t expect Sasuke to jump back and get over everything that happened to him. It takes time, and with people like Kakashi taking care of him, he’ll get better.”

  
  


No one knew if that was true. Jiraiya himself wasn’t sure if Sasuke would get better. If a person didn’t care or try for themselves then no one could help them. They themselves need to pull everything together and pull out of the pit they built for themselves. Months were spent just to try to get Sasuke to  _ talk _ , and when he did, all hell broke loose. The boy didn’t want to get better, that much was obvious. 

  
  


Or--he did, but he didn’t know  _ how _ . 

  
  


Jiraiya sighed. The thought was exhausting, and personally, it wasn’t his biggest concern. His priority was, and would always be, Naruto. 

He didn’t realize that he was lost in thought until Naruto began shifting around in his spot, slowly getting up. Jiraya made no move to follow, but made sure to watch the boys every movement. 

  
  


“Pervy-Sage,” Naruto began, rubbing his head. “When do you think I can see Sasuke next?”

  
  


Jiraya blinked, taken aback. He was not expecting Naruto to jump back immediately and continue on, but as always, the boy was full of surprises. If anything, he was harder to handle when it came to his emotional outbursts-- much harder than Sasuke.

  
  


Taking a deep breath, Jiraiya nodded, standing up as well. “So we’re speeding through, eh?” Despite the circumstances, he found himself smiling. “Better beat the steel while it’s still hot. Sasuke won’t be available for a while, but we should get work done ourselves.”

  
  


Naruto nodded, guestering for Jiraiya to follow as he made his way over to the door. He paused, and before he walked out, Naruto turned back to Jiraiya and asked,

  
  


“You think Sasuke would want to see me again?”

  
  


There was a sort of hope and desperation in the question asked, and Jiraiya couldn’t help but find himself nodding.

  
  


“Of course. He’s probably waiting for you right now.”

  
  


Naruto nodded, a small smile forming on his face. He closed the door quietly behind him, trying to remain as discreet as possible.

  
  


They had barely stepped away from the room when they were met face-to-face with Danzo, who was hovering nearby. His wooden cane was abandoned, laying against the walls of the building. As soon as Naruto noticed him, his gaze hardened, fists clenching together tightly. 

  
  


Danzo held the blond no regard, looking him up and down before turning away distastefully. Nothing in his posture showed that he acknowledged any of the two until he walked near them. When he did, he stiffened, head darting to Naruto’s direction. Danzo’s eyes were wide in shock, his brows furrowing together. Slowly, he sniffed around him, nose scrunching up in disgust when he detected what the scent was. 

  
  


“You smell like the omega.”

  
  


Naruto raised his eyebrows, lips quirked up in satisfaction. There was a dark glint in his eyes. “And what of it?” He said, laughing. “He  _ is  _ my mate after all.”

  
  


Danzo’s frown only deepened at that, glare sharpening. “Soon to be mate. You two have not mated yet. It is tradition to stay away from your brethored until the day of consummation.”

  
  


Jiraiya stepped forward, placing himself in front of Naruto. Gods knew only a slight slip up would ruin everything they’ve been trying to do. 

  
  


Danzo’s eyes narrowed. His uncovered hand reached up to stroke the black fabric of his robe. The action seemed predatory, the slow movements of his hand suggesting a threat. It was as expected of the council, always planning things yet being subtle about it. Whatever was spiraling in the man’s mind was dangerous. 

  
  


“Ahh, as you now, this generation has disregarded such old customs! The children are getting out of hand!” Jiraiya joked, slapping his hands together. His eyes twinkled, something he always does before dropping an inappropriate comment. “No use for worry anyway, their interactions are watched to prevent intercourse. Can’t let the horse free from the stable and let it start thrusting so soon, eh?”

  
  


There was a scandalized cry of “Pervy Sage!”, but he ignored it. 

  
  


“This isn’t a normal union, as you know. Both Sasuke and Naruto need to be treated with extra care  _ and  _ leniency. You, Danzo-sama, after all, is the person who suggested this. We should try to make it work”

  
  


At that, Danzo let out an offended huff. His expression was anything but pleased, as expected. “And  _ he  _ agreed?”

  
  


Jiraiya and Naruto both nodded eagerly, finding pleasure in the sour expression that slowly took over Danzo’s face. 

  
  


It was a lie. A white lie, Jiraiya liked to tell himself. Sasuke hadn’t agreed--the Uchiha didn’t even know of the situation. He didn’t disagree either, though it seemed highly unlikely for that to happen. Sasuke was the type of person who held a strong wall, a defense built around himself. Once you’ve cracked through the wall, there wouldn’t be any resistance. 

  
  


Jiraiya wasn’t the most fond of Sasuke Uchiha. The boy had done enough in just a few years to cause people to hate him. That much was obvious. Yet, he understood the reasons that drive Sasuke to the edge of madness. Whether the boy realized it or not, he was the bridge to Naruto’s happiness. 

  
  


“If that is all, we will get going.” Naruto declared, dragging Jiraiya along as he walked away. 

  
  


Even as they walked away, Jiraiya couldn’t help but wonder, _ what  _ was Danzo doing by the Hokage’s office?

* * *

As the Sannin and the Jinchuriki walked away, Danzo found himself smirking. The lurking shadow that hid during the conversation finally stepped out, falling into a bow. The person’s cloak fluttered as they swiftly fell into movement. The mask was white, bearing no red markings.

“Have you located the omega?” Danzo asked, looking down at the Root member. 

  
  


The member nodded stiffly, not looking up yet. “The Copy Ninja has just exited the room. Hokage-Sama will not be stopping by because she has left to look through the medical files. I highly doubt anyone will go to him. We’re currently keeping an eye on Naruto Uzamaki and Jiraiya.”

  
  


Danzo nodded, a waft of satisfaction evident in his posture. He paced around for a little, eventually stopping to take hold of his cane. When he turned back to face the bowed figure, he smirked.

  
  


“I want Sasuke Uchiha on my bed tonight. I trust that you will get that done?”

  
“Of course, Danzo-Sama.”

  
  


He hummed, walking past the figure. “Remember, no biting the Omega, Tanuki Shigaraki, he is mine to claim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!
> 
> AND IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER ISNT AS DETAILED AND RUSHED, I TRIED TO WRITE IT ALL TODAY 😢 . IM SO SORRY
> 
> I know its been a long time--like 4 months long, and I really apologize. Things haven't been the best, especially with my family, and now school to top it off. My mental health is slowly detoriating, but I've missed writing.
> 
> Again--I'm so sorry. My schedule is so packed but I will try to make as much time to keep the updates as consistent as possible.
> 
> THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO WAITED AND ARE STILL READING! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted Rape, NON-CON TOUCHING, SEXUAL HARASSMENT . 
> 
> SKIP IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE PLEASE!

Loneliness.

  
  


Sasuke was not foreign to that feeling. If anything, it was the one thing he knew most. Feeling lonely didn’t mean he was alone. No, it was the constant, detached thought that no one cared. People would think it was an easy thing to hide, but no, he had seen the effects of it.

  
  


Sasuke had seen the traces of loneliness on Itachi’s face. He had seen the tense, yet hurt expressions of his clan members at being abandoned. He had also seen his mother’s smile slowly strain, and the twinkle of her eyes dim. If anything, he knew what isolation did to people, and how it destroyed them. He was never strong enough to combat his emotions. If there was anyone that was strong, it was his mother

  
  


Mikoto Uchiha. She had been a gentle person, one who had to pay with her own blood for the name she bore. Never had she turned Sasuke away, always extending an ear to listen and words to comfort. At that time, any negative feeling would be washed away just from the timbre of her voice and the sight of her smile. When he needed her most, she was always there. 

  
  


Now, she wasn’t. (She would always be an echo, living inside of him). But Kakashi was. 

  
  


The man had been a comforting figure to lean and rely on, for however long he would be allowed that blessing. Now, when Sasuke felt overwhelmed, Kakashi was there. It left a dull ache in his heart to know that he replaced his mother as soon as someone displayed kindness to him;yet deep down, he knew it was time to patch up his wounds. 

  
  


_ What would I want more than my son to be content and happy? _

  
  


Yes, his mother’s kindness knew no boundaries. She would always hold a special place in his heart, and would never be angered if he moved on. 

  
  


Sasuke sighed, leaning against the bed he was seated on. He slowly lowered himself, relaxing when his body was covered by the blanket provided. It carried subtle hints of Naruto’s scent.. He could smell traces of Kakashi on it, but Naruto was the most prominent. Sasuke rolled his eyes, mentally cursing the Alpha for being a pervert. Images of Naruto rubbing himself against the blanket flashed in his eyes, causing him to blush and snuggle more against it.

  
  


“Fucking ustaronkachi. . .”

  
  


It was still early in the day and there were no blinds to stop the light from entering the room. It was blinding, hitting every corner. Still, Sasuke was exhausted, having barely eaten, and wanted to sleep. His breakdown earlier didn’t help at all. It was an embarrassment to have lashed out like that. Deep down, there was a guilty ache eating at him. He needed to. . . apologize, or do something similar to that. He was a prideful person, but that wasn’t an excuse.

  
  


But for now--there was nothing to worry about. 

  
  


He just needed rest. 

* * *

Tanuki Shigaraki had managed to sneak his way through the halls. Normally, he would’ve been surprised at the lack of security near Sasuke Uchiha’s room, much less the hallways surrounding it. It was all a plan carefully crafted by his master, Danzo. After Kakashi had left, the Root had ensured the disposal of any security or wandering nurses. The Hokage had finished looking through some files, but she had gone to conduct experiments.

  
  


As soon as he stepped by the door, he was hit by a waft of a crisp, yet sweet smell. Tanuki immediately identified it as the Omega’s scent. It was similar to a sage flower--yet mixed with the distinct smell of petrichor. There was a hint of sandalwood and mint. 

  
  


The scent combination was something unique to the Uchiha. Tanuki distinctly remembered a faint smell of each person as they carried their dead bodies away. There were Mikoto Uchiha and Izumi Uchiha--the ones who stuck to him the most. When they found the body of Mikoto, she had been laying on the floor, bloodied, with her mate on top of her. Even with the thickness of the blood, there was a subtle waft of sage flower in the air. The air of sandalwood coming from her Alpha forbade and scared away any onlookers.

Izumi was a different sight to see. The girl was an unmated Omega--untouched. Her scent wasn’t tainted by another’s (Itachi purposefully didn’t leave a trace behind). It was a shame to see a young and fertile girl cut through from vein to vein--a girl with such potential. She held a distinct fragrance of mint, something extremely refreshing. Unlike Mikoto, she had no Alpha and no scent to cover up in protection. Because of that, Tanuki still didn’t know if anyone had touched her corpse in a shameful way when cleaning up. 

  
  


Tanuki sighed, slowly opening the door. When he stepped in, he had expected a cry of alert, a kunai flung in his direction--anything--but instead, he was met with silence. There was a bundled blanket on a bed that was near a window. There was nothing suspicious in the room, minus the stained floor. From where he was standing, he could make out a silhouette curled under the blanket, hairs popping out. Immediately, he identified it as his prey. 

  
  


Tanuki silently stalked towards Sasuke, hovering over the bed. Slowly, he lowered the blanket until it was draped around Sasuke’s lower torso. Only then did understand Danzo’s obsession with the Uchiha. 

  
  


He was truly beautiful. His neck was bare, unblemished and unmarked. Leaving the creamy skin uncovered in such a way practically begged someone to suckle and bite at it until it was bruised. There was a soft trace of Sasuke’s collarbone, deepening at each inhale taken. His hair was fanned over his face, framing the edges. He had extremely long eyelashes, a treasure that would dazzle the Sharingan.

  
  


The stories spun about the Uchiha’s were true. They possessed ethereal beauty, something that can be used in a devious way. Looking at Sasuke,  _ he  _ was the one asking to be touched and violated for revealing himself in a tempting manner.

  
  


Danzo had ordered him not to mark the Omega--he had never specified touch. Tanuki could touch and touch as he pleased-- and that was exactly what he would do. 

  
  


Slowly, he inched his hands near the sleeping figure, cupping his neck. Tanuki buried his face near his face, inhaling the delicious scent. Doing so initiated a reaction from Sasuke, causing him to stir uncomfortably. Feeling emboldened, Tanuki rose on the bed, draping himself over Sasuke, allowing his legs to rest on the sides. 

  
  


It felt. . . good, and oddly satisfying to hold someone in such proximity. A warm chill shuddered through his bones, causing him to tighten his hold. He found himself leaning closer towards the body, gently nipping at the boy’s neck. A prideful feeling was thrumming in his Alpha, pleased to have dominance over the smaller frame beneath him. 

  
  


Soon, there was a puddle of arousal building at his core. Tanuki groaned, movements growing aggressive as nips turned into bites. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The sudden shift in demeanor caused Sasuke to jolt awake, eyes widening in fear. His body tensed for a second, frozen as his mind pieced the what was happening together. Immediately, his arms surged upwards, hitting and pushing at the body above him. Sasuke felt out of breath, desperate to do anything to get out of the man’s hold. The teeth and wet lips at his neck disgusted him, making him feel so tainted and  _ dirty.  _ Everything felt out of control--he couldn’t even control his movements.

  
  


A sob escaped Sasuke’s mouth when he felt clothed thrusting at his lower torso.

  
  


_ Please--Please not again . . .  _

  
  


It was all too much. Hands were roaming everywhere, touching every surface of his body, It felt as if every part of his body was exposed to some stranger--a monster who didn’t know how to control himself. All his insecurities, desperate cries, struggles, and weakness were up for display. Sasuke had never felt so helpless, left in a body that could do nothing.

  
  


“No--I don’t want--Stop--please, stop!”

  
  


His pleas fell to deafened ears, completely brushed aside.

  
  


There was a bite on his collarbone, painfully drawing blood. The deathly grip around his waist didn’t help, only adding onto the bruising.

  
  


Everything was starting to hurt, it was  _ supposed  _ to hurt, but Sasuke felt numb. The numbness provided relief to the current situation, instead serving as a temporary barrier for reality.

  
  


Distantly, he couldn't help but wonder if it was his fault. Maybe if he had a bit more alert, he could’ve gotten away. Maybe if he acted the way society expected him to, like a proper Omega, he wouldn’t have been violated. Maybe if he just had listened to the people around him and just stayed, he wouldn’t be suffering. There were so many possibilities, and he just needed to follow the rules--that was all, and he couldn’t even do that.

  
  


The man forcibly kissed Sasuke, indulging in the heat of his mouth. It felt suffocating to be under such a person, opened up and torn through. His tongue was darting everywhere, licking and suckling against Sasuke’s. Sasuke couldn’t help but gag, disgusted from the action. It felt wrong to have such an older person do such inappropriate things to him. He didn’t want it either, never had he imagined himself in such a position.

  
  


Deep down, he hoped that Naruto would come. Naruto, Kakashi, anyone. They  _ promised  _ they would never hurt him. They would always be the ones to help him, never to hurt him. Even after everything that happened, they wouldn’t leave him. They were people who actually followed humane morals. 

  
  


Sasuke felt a new surge of panic and guilt as his mind shifted towards dark thoughts. 

  
  


This could’ve all been a plan made by Kakashi and the others. That was probably why Jiraiya was so persistent about his secondary gender. Naruto was never the one to turn away from a challenge, but at that time, the Alpha was shaken to his core. It was likely he knew what was going to happen, so he decided to distance himself before it was too late. They had all lost hope in him and threw him aside. Everyone was always like that. It shouldn’t even be a surprise.

  
  


Sasuke couldn’t help the desperate cry that escaped his mouth when he felt calloused hands wander lower until they reached the hem of his pants. They clawed and prodded until they pushed the garment down, revealing his skin. 

  
  


“Stop stop! I don’t want this--you can’t, I don’t want, I never agreed!”

  
  


Slowly, the cloaked man looked up, meeting his eyes. There was no sympathy displayed in his expression, only a smug grin drawn on his face. If anything, Sasuke’s desperate resistance spurred him on even more. It seemed to pleasure him, being able to display power over someone weaker than him. When Sasuke opened his mouth to protest once more, he covered it with his palm, covering his nose as well, blocking out some of the oxygen.

  
  


“Sorry to break it to you, but this isn’t about what you want,” The man said, asserting every word punctuated with a kiss or touch. “This is about what  _ I  _ want. I give and you take. You have no say in this matter.”

  
  


As if to prove his point, he reached down to rub against Sasuke’s hole, scratching lightly. The action earned a strangled cry from the Omega, who began clawing against the hand suffocating him. 

  
  


“This--” He prodded around the rim. “--Is for my pleasure. Everything about your body is made for my pleasure. We can’t let you go around tainting it. We need to put you in your place.” 

  
  


The hand against his mouth eased away, allowing Sasuke to breathe. As soon as it was gone, he tried gulping as much air as he could. The action was difficult due to his sobbing and constant pushing. The words uttered by the Alpha ignited a silent fight in him.

  
  


His mother would never say that. She was a firm believer of equality, always distasteful when it came to degrading. Still, there was that lingering thought in his mind--that the Uchiha’s were never disgraced, even when they had plummeted to death’s hand. Sasuke had been the one to disgrace and tarnish their honor, allowing himself to be violated in such a matter.

  
  


A small comfort provided for him were his thoughts. The thing he used to fear most served as his most important tool. It distracted him, jumping from topic to topic. His thoughts created a little headspace for him, a private escapeway from reality. Sasuke had lost himself in the drift of his thoughts so much over the course of events. The only problem was that as soon as he drifted away, he would soon resurface. He couldn’t even indulge in the momentary distraction provided.

  
  


A sharp pain snapped him back to reality.

  
  


The man was rubbing against his hole, biting lightly around his neck, teasing his scent gland. A whimper escaped his mouth when the teeth scraped too near. That wasn’t for the strange man to touch, no no, that belonged to himself, and only he could allow the mate of his choice to bite. It was a sacred thing to him. It also dictated his life;just one bite and his future would be sealed away, along with his freedom. 

  
  


No--Sasuke would never allow that. No one could control his life. He knew it was useless, but maybe if he kept trying, the man would leave him alone. Anything.

  
  


“Please,” He begged, voice cracking as he racked his nails through the man’s shirt. “I don’t want this--you could go to a brothel--so many people are willing there. I-I don’t want to! I don’t even know you. Please, why me? Why?”

  
  


Judging by how rough the man became, it became clear he was getting aggravated from Sasuke. He retreated for a second, shifting around in his pants, before returning. This time, his hole was prodded by a larger surface, thicker and harder.

  
  


“Oh god--please--I can’t--”

  
  


He can’t feel the man above him, it's not real, it's not real its not real its not real its not--

  
  


Before the man could thrust forward, the door slammed open. Through wet eyes, Sasuke could distantly see a bright figure standing at the doorway, chakra surging.

  
  


“Sasuke!”

  
  


* * *

_ This time, there was no man telling the story. _

  
  


_ This time, there was no feeling of a distant joy enveloped with hope. _

  
  


_ The boy at the lake trusted foolishly, and went back, lulled by the thought of a new back. _

  
  


_ He was valuable. People spoke and knew of him. When he came back, they tore him apart.  _

  
  


_ Spring had come, bringing life to the flowers and allowing the birds to spread their wings. Spring had come, but it clipped the boy’s wings, sucking the life out of him.  _

  
  


_ There he lay, tattered and bruised, mind only filled with hurt at the thought of his new friend betraying him.  _

  
  


_ He wanted home, he wanted the tree. (Would the tree want him back?) _

  
  


_ This time, the boy lost. _

  
  


_ This time, no one was there to comfort him. He was alone. _

  
  


_ This time, the chapter of the story wouldn’t be read, instead wrapped away deep in the pages of the story, untold. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted Rape, NON-CON TOUCHING, SEXUAL HARASSMENT .   
> SKIP IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE PLEASE!  
> \-----------*I will add a brief summary for this chapter the next time I post if you choose not to read.
> 
> Hello!!
> 
> I know this chapter is kind of all over the place--Sasuke and his thoughts keep popping up. I tried to keep the actual assault as vague as I could write--which probably isn't the best. This is mostly written from my perspective, as i was exposed to sexual touching as a kid. I never understood what was happening, but as I grew up and understood what happened, I began to question everything. I hoped to relate it to Sasuke, who began to doubt even Kakashi and Naruto.
> 
> Sexual harassment causes so much pain for a person. It is the living proof of how cruel humanity could be. Sometimes, we don't even realize it is happening before its too late. It usually comes from the people we expect least.
> 
> Please, use this as your safe haven and empty your heart. Find someone trustworthy to talk to, attend therapy to help ease yourself. 
> 
> Coming from first hand experience, don't let the fear control you, or the fact that people won't believe you scare you. YOUR STORY MATTERS. 
> 
> You are perfect. Whatever happened isn't your fault. You are just enough the way you are, you are worthy. ❤️ ❤️


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath. (A little of the aftermath).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: 
> 
> Under the orders of Danzo, Tanuki Shigaraki attempted to take Sasuke away so he won't be mated to Naruto--rather to Danzo. In the process, he attempted to harass and rape Sasuke. Before anything happened, Naruto interfered.

_ Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill Kill-- _

  
  


Naruto growled and surged forward, grabbing the man away from Sasuke. They both tumbled to the ground, leaving Sasuke a mess on the bed. Distantly, he could see Jiraiya huddling near Sasuke and attempting to cover up his bear skin. From a logical perspective, Naruto should be by  **his** Omega to ease his worries, but his Alpha instincts were screaming at him to rid all threats. There was a white mask with red prints--very similar to an ANBU mask, thrown aside on the floor.

  
  


Beneath him, the man’s face was scrunched in pain. He grunted, attempting to kick Naruto off. His actions only angered the blond, causing him to bare his fangs in warnings. He had unknowingly released excess chakra and triggered Kurama. Had Naruto been alone, he would’ve lost control and let his tailed beast take control but an alarming call of his name from Jiraiya stopped him. 

  
  


“How dare you?” Naruto growled, digging his nails into the man’s shoulders. “How dare you lay a finger on him?!”

  
  


The man blinked, schooling his features into a neutral expression. If it weren’t for the slight tremor in his body, one would’ve thought he was unaffected by the situation. 

  
  


“Why, does the Omega belong only to you?” He asked, smirking. “There are plenty of whores to fuck in the streets, this one is no different.”

  
  


Naruto saw red. 

  
  


“You fucking bitch--the likes of you are worthless and only deserve to die! I should break each of your fingers for daring to lay a finger on  _ him.  _ Slice your useless crotch into pieces--”

  
  


His rambling was interrupted by Jiraiya, who shook his shoulders urgently. There was a strange expression drawn on his face, a mix of shock and distress. 

  
  


“Naruto, that is enough.” Jiraiya said sternly. He grudgingly moved Naruto away from the man, securing him with his own binds. “I will deal with him. Sasuke needs you.”

  
  


He shook his head, refusing to move. The threat was right infront of him, all he needed was to get rid of him. That way, Sasuke would be safe. His mate would be unharmed. He just needed to-

“Go.  _ Now. _ ”

  
  


The tone and look from Jiraiya left no room for arguments. Naruto nodded, body numb due to the raging drum of anger. He practically dragged himself away from the man, slowly making his way towards Sasuke.

  
  


Sasuke was no longer crying loudly. His eyes were clamped shut, and he was curled up in a ball, sniffling. When he sensed Naruto come close, Sasuke moved back in fear. His whole body was racked in bruises and marks, some looking painful. He tried to activate his Sharingan, but the red glow barely appeared. His chakra was wavering, and it would soon be sealed.

  
  


Seeing Sasuke covered in bruises angered Naruto. His inner Alpha was unsatisfied--no one could draw such markings other than Naruto. Sasuke was his and his only. 

  
  


Ignoring the light snarl from Sasuke, Naruto draped the elder in his arms, carrying him out of the room. He walked slowly, ensuring that each step he took was delicate and quiet, as to not startle the bundle in his arms. By the time they reached a vacant room, Sasuke’s shaking had subsided. 

  
  


Naruto immediately put Sasuke down on a bed and covered him with blankets. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over Sasuke’s body once more. He had wanted to be the one to paint the Omega’s skin and slowly make love to him. Just seeing Sasuke in pain triggered his instincts to  _ protect.  _

  
  


Naruto allowed himself to indulge in the sensation of Sasuke’s skin. He caressed the tear-streaked cheek, captivated by the softness. Red rimmed eyes met Naruto’s, not leaving his gaze.

  
  


“Naruto. . .” Sasuke croaked. “Why? You all promised.” 

  
  


Naruto frowned. He leaned forward, pulling Sasuke onto his lap. (or as much as Sasuke allowed himself to be moved). Having the smaller figure wrapped between him gave Naruto a sense of satisfaction. He heaved a sigh, content with the warmth that spread through his body. Right now, he should be comforting Sasuke;the words he had uttered earlier didn’t leave his mind.

  
  


“Kakashi, get Kakashi. . . he knows--he knows, he promised to help, he--”

  
  


“Sasuke, I’m here,” Naruto said, trying to keep his voice steady. “I’m here, I’ll protect you.”

  
  


Sasuke shook his head, attempting to release himself from Naruto’s tight grasp. That only made the arms around his cage him further. Sasuke shouldn’t be calling for another Alpha, not when his destined mate was right next to him.

  
  


“No Sasuke, you can’t leave. Not again. You’re mine, okay? I won’t let anyone harm you, please, just stay, I’m here.”

  
  


Sasuke trembled, lips wobbling. A distant voice was telling him that Naruto was safe, that he’d help him. Despite the recent event, Naruto’s scent remained calm. It was the one persistent factor that remained throughout the day. The room, the blanket, and now, the Alpha himself. He was safer and much more trustworthy than that man from before but still he needed--  **wanted** \--Kakashi. He gave off a demeanor that was similar to his mother’s.

  
  


“I know, I know!” Sasuke cried out, not able to contain his anger. Everything felt like it was happening at once and he was  _ tired _ . Why would no one listen? “I just want--I--you didn’t do this?”

  
  


There was uncertainty laced in his voice, yet a slither of hope was present.

  
  


Naruto tensed. It hurt to be asked such a question. He still had a long path to pave in order to gain Sasuke’s trust.

  
  


Tentatively, he leaned forward, nuzzling Sasuke’s neck. His desires were satiated by such a simple action. The subtle smell of sage flower and fresh petrichor slowly mixing with his own was perfect, as if it was meant to be. It was as if a missing piece had been put back, completing the puzzle. How he desperately wanted to kiss those plump lips. . . 

  
  


“No, I would never,” Naruto whispered. “Sasuke, you’re mine. Mine to love, touch, see, only  _ mine. _ No one is allowed to touch you.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


To say Kakashi was angry was an understatement. As soon as he received news of what happened, he raced back to where Sasuke was. Jiraiya had taken custody of the man, who turned out to be Tanuki Shigaraki, a person working under Danzo.

  
  


Currently, Sasuke was laying in bed, holding onto both Kakashi and Naruto by the back of their shirts. No matter how much coaxing was done, he had refused to let go in fear of the fact that the Alphas would leave him. It seemed to be a habit he picked up from Naruto, who would always clutch onto Kakashi’s shirt in the past.

  
  


Sasuke had calmed down, completely eased by Kakashi’s presence. He was having an internal fight with himself, trying to stay awake yet feeling exhausted at the same time. Even though there wasn’t any evident danger, he was still rattled and alarmed. There was a (non gloved) hand stroking his hair, easing his worries. 

  
  


In the end, Sasuke was lulled to sleep, leaning against Naruto while his hands still held onto the shirts. 

  
  


Naruto visibly relaxed when he saw Sasuke asleep. He gently maneuvered Sasuke so that his head was leaning against Naruto’s shoulder. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, squinting his eye at him--something he’d do whenever he was deep in thought. 

  
  


Naruto glowered,  _ Is that a challenge? _

  
  


Kakashi blinked, then rolled his eyes. Despite the situation, he gave an amused puff. Kakashi did not feel like Naruto was a threat, so he let him keep the Omega close. He let his hand wander, removing Sasuke’s hand from his vest before cupping it with his own.

  
  


“What do you plan to do now?” He asked.

  
  


Naruto leaned towards Sasuke's body, scenting him, before looking back at his sensei. Having him so close had his inner Alpha boast with pride. 

  
  


“We will mate sooner than planned. I'll have Sakura go over his health to ensure he'll be ready.”

  
  


Then, to Sasuke, he whispered.

  
  


“By the next week, you will be mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: 
> 
> Under the orders of Danzo, Tanuki Shigaraki attempted to take Sasuke away so he won't be mated to Naruto--rather to Danzo. In the process, he attempted to harass and rape Sasuke. Before anything happened, Naruto interfered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting is held, and Sasuke's mark is sealed.

_Sasuke was having a sweet, sweet dream._

  
  


_It was different. For the first time in a long time, he felt at peace._

  
  


_He was sitting in front of a low dining table, elevated by a pillow. In front of him was his mother, who was humming happily. She was washing a few dishes in the sink. As always, Mikoto was dressed beautifully. She seemed to be glowing, silky hair neatly brushed and reaching down her back, laying against her dress._

  
  


_Sasuke couldn’t move. Instead, he sat frozen, mesmerized by his mother’s elegant movements. It had been so long since he’d seen her. Her face was now blurred in his memories, which only spurred his guilt even more._

  
  


_Then, Mikoto moved. She dried her hands on a towel before turning to face Sasuke. Her face was lit up in a kind smile, ever so gentle. Her eyes creased, looking lovingly at him. Unlike the last time he saw her alive, there was exhaustion evendent on Mikoto’s face. Instead, she was practically glowing and happy._

  
  


_Mikoto’s eyes remained soft for a while before clouding in worry. Her eyebrows furrowed in sadness and her lips morphed into a slight pout._

  
  


_“My sweet boy, they’ve said some hurtful things, haven’t they?” She asked softly, tilting her head to the side. She had now moved closer to Sasuke, kneeling down near him. “The world has shown us its cruel side. . .”_

  
  


_There was a moment of silence before she continued._

  
  


_“Ahh, but you’ve grown into such a beauty. You get that from your mother, mm?” Mikoto joked, laughing. The sound of her laughter was contagious, echoing through the house, carrying delight. Sasuke nodded, smiling helpless._

  
  


_“My precious, sweet boy,” She repeated. Her tone seemed sad, longing. “Oh my little boy, I love you so much. Remember that.”_

  
  


_Once more, Sasuke nodded, unable to resist the tear that flowed his cheek. It was time to wake up. Sasuke didn’t want to go, he wanted to stay where it was warm and safe._

  
  


_Mikoto seemed to be thinking the same thing but smiled nonetheless. “I’m here.”_

  
  


_She faded away._

  
  


* * *

Jiraiya was not fazed when Naruto decided to have the mating ceremony scheduled earlier. What _did_ surprise him was the fact that Sasuke was completely unaware of the fact. Naruto wasn’t one to take such a drastic step without one’s permission--but then again, he _was_ one to do whatever he could to protect someone, regardless of everyone’s opinions. Three years were spent searching for Sasuke, Naruto couldn’t lose him again.

  
  


Jiraiya sighed, drumming his fingers on the table. At the table, Tsunade and the Council were seated. Danzo had a smug expression on while Koharu and Homura sat with a blank face. Tsunade was thrumming with anger. Her eyebrows were furrowed, surfacing like blankets over her narrowed eyes. Her fists were clenched tightly. Jiraiya knew if she was clenching the table it would’ve broken a while ago.

  
  


Despite Tsunade’s anger, there was no smell coming from her. The thick stench of Alpha pheromones was coming from Danzo. He obviously found it necessary to flaunt his power whenever he could.

  
  


“Are we simply going to stare at each other for hours then leave?” Homura asked, wiping his glasses lens.

  
  


Danzo scoffed, turning to look at Homura. “They’ve come to stick their problems at us when it is simply an unruly Omega to be dealt with.”

  
  


Homura nodded, clicking his tongue. “Back in the day--”

  
  


“Enough!” Tsunade yelled, slamming her fist on the table. It cracked a little from the impact, giving a slight tremor. 

  
  


Homura blinked, completely unfazed by the outburst. Koharu didn’t bother looking at Tsunade, but murmured a distasteful ‘improper’. Jiraiya knew the meeting would fall into shambles if Tsunade continued with her anger, so he pulled on a smile, one that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He would need to serve as a neutral ground. Choosing a side (even though the truth was obvious) would only serve to create more problems. 

  
  


“Take a breather,” He joked, chucking. “Our problem here is that an Omega set for mating was almost fully taken advantage of--”

  
  


“Jiraiya, watch your words--” Tsunade cut in.

  
  


“--and the man behind it is someone who works under Danzo.” 

  
  


Jiraiya knew the words he was uttering were discriminatory. He was referring to Sasuke as an object who was to be locked away but that was the only way to communicate with such folks. Tsunade obviously disagreed, as she tried to interrupt, but he didn’t care. He needed things to go smoothly to ensure nothing out of plan happens. Jiraiya plastered a fake smile and continued.

  
  


“The mating ceremony has been moved down a week. Sakura-chan is taking care of Sasuke so Tsunade could deal with the situation. Danzo, we would like to question you about this.”

  
  


At the mention of his name, Danzo scoffed, shaking his head. His bare eye was narrowed, studying both Jiraiya and Tsunade. His posture was upright, reeking with sickly pride, a silly attempt to seem poised and uncaring. It would’ve worked if he were out in the bear public but Tsunade and Jiraiya knew him too well. 

  
  


“I bear no responsibility for an Omega whose Alpha failed in protecting them.”

  
  


There it was. A simple and yet an unclear answer. Danzo wasn’t denying that he was behind the accident, but he wasn’t admitting to it either. It could mean many things. He could simply be insulting Naruto and Kakashi for the problem, or admitting that it was easy to reach Sasuke.

  
  


Koharu raised an eyebrow and sighed in disapproval. “This is why we instructed for the Uchihas to be done with. _All_ of them.”

  
  


The sudden shift of topic only increased the existing tension. Jiraya could tell how the moment the Uchiha’s were mentioned, Homura and Danzo sat up straighter. They obviously prided themselves with the Downfall, not bothering to seem the slightest bit of guilty. It was ironic; they claimed to have killed the Uchiha for the sake of the village, but truly, it was to feed their superiority mindset. There were many ways to deal with the situation and killing a mass of people wasn’t the way. He didn't want to admit it but, if anything, it tainted the Hidden Leaf’s philosophy. 

  
  


Jiraiya could already imagine Sasuke scoffing and saying, ‘So much for the Will of Fire.’

  
  


“It’s too late to dwell,” Danzo said. “We take what we can. There’s another one of them left bearing those cursed eyes.”

  
  


Tsunade, surprisingly, didn’t burst out into rage. Instead, she leaned forward, tilting her face to the side. Her expression was surprisingly cold, her brazen eyes wide open. They gave off a promising yet deadly glint, a hidden meaning decorated behind her orbs. Jiraiya couldn’t help but watch how she slowly cupped her hands, neatly folding her polished nails together. Her body was practically draped over her seat, elevated by her arms.

  
  


“Funny how a man who despised the Uchiha stole what was theirs to use for his own power. Sounds like hypocrisy to me, hmm?”

  
  


“You--!”

  
  


“That is enough,” Homura cut in, voice dripping with authority. His face remained expressionless, completely unfazed by whatever was happening. “We are here to discuss the current situation. Decide what to do with Sasuke Uchiha and move on.”

  
  


Jiraiya blinked, slightly taken aback. “You do realize that you’re suggesting to ignore what happened? We have Tanuki Shigaraki captured already!”

  
  


Homura rolled his eyes, clearly unamused. “That is not as important as the Uchiha’s broken seal or the mating ceremony that is to be dealt with soon.” He paused, as if to think, then continued. “The Council will handle this. You and Hokage-Sama sama deal with everything else.”

  
  


What was happening was obvious--Jiraiya had seen such a tactic being played out before his eyes far too many times to be fooled. It was an attempt to distract them from the problem at large, instead shifting the attention away to another problem. He knew Homura was partially correct, they had completely forgotten to deal with Sasuke’s seal. Mating with it unsealed would only cause pain and increase instability.

  
  


Tsunade scoffed. “Oh, don’t you worry. We will deal with everything else, but we will also deal with Tanuki. I personally have the perfect punishment in store for him.”

  
  


Jiraiya nodded, deciding to play along and indulge Tsunade. It was amusing to watch the Council’s air of confidence slowly morph away into anger and annoyance. Having Tsunade constantly berate and antagonize him gave a sort of satisfaction. Any anger he had was immediately washed away, seeping back into glee.

  
  


“I have a say in the Omega's mating ritual and punishment,” Danzo cut in. “I was a victim of his silly tantrum so it is only fair my input is taken to consideration.”

  
  


Jiraiya sighed, but nodded. There was no backing out of that and Danzo had a point. 

  
  


Seeing that as a sign to continue, Danzo then stated, “Take away his heat suppressants. He will not be able to resist his Alpha in heat. To ensure his inability we then higher the chances of pregnancy. Keep his chakra sealed until there is a pregnancy.”

  
  


Tsunade blinked, then frowned. Her eyebrows were furrowed, not in anger, but in another expression Jiraiya could not name and wished to not see again. It was almost like. . . disappointment mixed in with dejection--like hearing those words hurt. Because of that, he decided Danzo was going too far, there was no way the rest of the Council would agree. . . 

  
  


“You--” Jiriaya paused and took a breath to recompose himself. “You do realize that isn’t a solution, right? That is rape.”

  
  


Danzo shook his head, glaring. “It isn’t rape if he refuses. He won’t even be aware, and by the time he is struck by the heat wave he won’t be able to refuse. No consent issues.”

  
  


“Do you hear yourself? You are manipulating him into something he doesn’t want.”

  
  


“I know very well what I am saying, and it has already been discussed and agreed on beforehand.”

  
  


Homura and Koharu both nodded at that, looking satisfied. There seemed to be no room for argument, as the decision was in their favor instead. BUT, Jiraiya thought to himself, there was still a degree of control Tsunade had of the situation. Judging from the sudden changer in her demeanor, she was aware of the fact as well.

  
  


“If you want to take away his heat suppressants, then I will tell Sasuke of everything. I will not hide any information only to bear the brunt of such foolish actions.” She stated, holding eye contact with each and every one in the room. 

  
  


Koharu, who was relatively silent throughout the meeting, just sighed. “Do so. It matters not. Many Omegas of his age were mated away with a bundle of children to care for.”

  
  


Ignoring her, Tsuande turned to Jiraiya. “After Sakura is done with her checkup, you and Kakahsi will begin the procedure using the Evil Sealing Method. We will _unseal_ Sasuke’s chakra--” She paused, glancing at Danzo. “--and that is to ensure a healthy pregnancy.”

  
  


* * *

Sakura hummed as she removed the needle from Sasuke’s elbow. It was the first time she saw him awake so she tried to be as gentle as possible. It was a bit restricting to finish her job with Naruto watching her like a hawk, refusing to let go of Sasuke’s other arm, but she didn’t mind. If she didn’t know of the current situation she would’ve gushed about how romantic Naruto was being.

  
  


Years ago Sakura would’ve been fuming with jealousy but now she was just glad to see her friend united and together under her care.

  
  


She still needed to check Sasuke’s blood pressure and examine his mouth and ears. Sakura had only managed to check Sasuke’s eyes. They had barely dilated under light, giving off signs of eye miosis which needed to be treated quickly. She has barely been able to move onto examining his mouth before Naruto gave off a threatening growl. So she decided to leave things at that.

  
  


“So,” Sakura began, looking down her list of information. “Sasuke-kun, it’s evident that you’re very stressed. There’s a lot of tensions in your muscles, and Naruto previously mentioned that you had headaches. I would suggest a massage to help relax yourself. Now, in general, how have you been feeling?”

  
  


Sasuke shifted around, obviously uncomfortable with being questioned. Naruto only tightened his hold, refusing to let him move away. His eyes looked tired, dark and heavy with bags. It was obvious that he wasn’t eating or getting rest.

  
  


“Cold. Tired,” He paused, tilting his head to the side. “Everything looks and feels a little fuzzy.”

  
  


Sakura nodded. It was as she expected. Sasuke’s body was lacking at the moment and it was her job to get him energized as soon as possible. The eye examination also gave off similar results. She only had a week, but Sasuke seemed to be very cooperative. That only made things easier and would ensure he had an easy mating.

  
  


“Mm, Sasuke-kun, those are signs of malnourishment. Eventually, it could affect your heart and worsen your eyesight, so I will be putting you on a strict diet.” She smiled. “I could also force Naruto to join your diet plan, Gods know how unhealthy he is.”

  
  


“Hey!” Naruto cried, pouting. “I am very healthy y’know! I’ve tried all types of ramen, and I’ve been adding vegetables with them!”

  
  


Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You just proved her point. Idiot.” 

  
  


It felt warm and comforting to slowly be shifting back into their team dynamic. Sakura knew that, deep down, this was only temporary. Things wouldn’t be the same when Sasuke finds out about his mating. She knew he had a slight hunch of what was happening, but didn’t completely understand. Yet, she didn’t have the heart to ruin the moment, so she continued smiling, deciding to continue explaining his medical condition later.

  
  


“While we wait for Kakashi-sensei, let’s talk!” Sakura declared, sitting on the bed near Sasuke. She put a good distance between them, not wanting to irritate Naruto, who was looming over him. “Lee-san invited me to Yakiniku later this evening!”

  
  


Naruto smiled, arching his eyebrows up. He leaned over Sasuke, who grunted in return, and started waving his free hand. “That’s amazing Sakura-chan! Finally, you got yourself out of the single life!”

  
  


“EH!? I dare you to repeat that!” Sakura yelled, threateningly raising her fist. 

  
  


It was amusing, watching Naruto comically melt back, hiding behind Sasuke. His hands wrapped around Sasuke’s chest, and he buried his face in the elder’s neck. Naruto whined, laying around for a little, then stuck out his tongue at Sakura. 

  
  


“Sasuke will protect me!” He decided, beaming. “Right Sasuke?”

  
  


Sasuke, seemingly entertained, shook his head. “Obviously not, idiot. Fight your own battles.”

  
  


He turned to look at Naruto, their eyes briefly meeting. From where Sakura was sitting, it looked like they were about to kiss. Naruto’s head was still buried in the side of Sasuke’s neck, but his eyes perked up, watching every movement. His lips were brushing lightly against the bare skin, the pouting making them look plump. If he were to move the slightest bit, their lips would’ve met.

  
  


“Ne, Sasuke,” Naruto began, each movement of his mouth brushing against Sasuke’s neck. “How about I take you out for Yakiniku some time soon?”

  
  


There was a moment of silence. It wasn’t awkward per say, simply nerve-wrecking. Sasuke just stared blankly at Naruto, frozen in place. Sakura clenched her fists in anticipation. Her fingernails were digging harshly into her palms, almost drawing blood, but that didn’t faze her. Naruto had laid out a perfect opportunity and she was not going to allow Sasuke to let it go.

  
  


“That’s a great idea Naruto!” She agreed, causing Sasuke to shift and look at her. “I can even pack you some fried tomatoes and Onigri!”

  
  


Sasuke hummed, as if taking everything into consideration. His expression gave no hint as to what he was thinking. But, Sakura noted, he wasn’t frowning nor was he glaring, so it was likely he would agree.

  
  


Finally, Sasuke nodded. “Only for the tomatoes,” He muttered. Then, quietly, he said, “You can’t leave me there alone.”

  
  


Naruto visibly brightened at Sasuke’s words. He had probably expected Sasuke to refuse or immediately back away, so having him easily agree was surprising.

  
  


“Don’t worry Sasuke! I won’t ever leave you alone.”

  
  


Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned away. Well, as much as he could move while being held in Naruto’s grasp. Naruto now had his arms wrapped around Sasuke’s waist from the back, easily giving him access to Sasuke’s neck. He had no way of moving the slightest, and Naruto was showing no sign of budging. Shockingly, Sasuke didn’t comment on it. In the beginning he would flinch at every movement, but now he had practically melted into the other’s touch.

  
  


Sakura smiled, then stood, brushing off her clothes. “Kakashi-sensei should be coming any moment now.” She waved for Naruto to get up. “C’mon, we should meet him outside.”

  
  


“What? No, I want to stay while they do the sealing!” Naruto protested, vigorously shaking his head. 

  
  


“You--this isn’t time to be clingy!” Sakura growled, leaning over to grab Naruto by his arm. Sasuke flinched slightly but didn’t say anything otherwise.  
  


“Sakura-chan you stop!”

  
  


“Naruto, just go. I’m not going anywhere.” Sasuke cut in, lightly removing Naruto’s arm. When he saw Naruto wouldn’t move, he lightly tapped his hand, holding it for a second before letting go. “I’m not weak either.”

  
  


Naruto studied Sasuke’s face, searching for any signs of discomfort. To Sakura, it seemed that Naruto would feel worried if he left Sasuke. He obviously wanted to constantly keep an eye on him to ease away his own worries as well as Sasuke’s. He still needed to realize that Kakashi and Jiraiya would never intentionally hurt his mate. Eventually, he stood, detaching himself from Sasuke, and gave him a comforting smile. 

  
  


Sakura sighed, and patted Naruto reassuringly. “Don’t worry, he’ll be in good hands.”

  
  


Naruto nodded. However, before they could make their way to the door, it opened, revealing Kakashi, who had Jiraiya trailing behind him. Kakashi simply moved aside, guestering for Sakura and Naruto to go through. Jiraiya greeted them with a strained smile, moving to enter the room. 

  
  


“We have a room set to begin the sealing,” He declared, guestering for Sasuke to get up. There was no time given to discuss anything. “If things go as planned, the curse mark will be fully repressed by today.”

  
  


Sasuke nodded and rose, albeit unsteadily, and held onto the bedside for support. Before anyone could blink, Kakashi was at his side, extending an arm for support. They walked slowly, Sasuke leaning most of his weight against Kakashi’s body, though the latter did not mind. When they reached the door, Sasuke turned to Sakura, who smiled in return. He seemed to pause for a second, before speaking up.

  
  


“Thank you.”

  
  


With that he turned away, immediately followed by Jiraiya, who had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sakura felt herself blush, not because she wanted to make a move on Sasuke, but because she was the only person he had ever thanked. Naruto was another story. He was busy grumbling, petulantly refusing to look her in the eye. 

* * *

The walk to ‘wherever’ they were going was brisk but awkward. Sasuke would’ve been comfortable if it was just Kakashi accompanying him, but Jiraiya had decided to tag along. He wasn’t exactly skeptical of the elder man but he didn’t help settle his nerves either. He would probably hand Sasuke over on a silver platter just to ensure the ‘safety of the village.’

  
  


When they arrived, Sasuke was huddled into the room. It was cold and dark with a few candles lit, a poor excuse for lighting. It looked similar to a cave, vast yet thick with a misty stench. The place gave off a gloomy yet ominously ancient feel, worsening Sasuke’s mood. There were a few kunai, practically gleaming in the dark, dug onto the ground, forming a circle. 

  
  


Kakashi was expectantly waiting for Sasuke to get into position. Wordlessly, he pulled himself away from Kakashi’s hold and pulled himself down to kneel in the middle of the circle. Sasuke grasped his shirt, lifting it. The fabric scrunched against his fingers, folding over them like a blanket. He slowly extended his arms above his head, pulling off the shirt. It was a gray long sleeve v-neck that was slightly oversized, often slipping off his shoulder. 

  
  


Having his shirt off made Sasuke feel vulnerable. People used to gush over how flawless and beautiful he was--but now it had changed. Literally. He had become a frail and sorrowful person, no longer able to wield much power. Sasuke was no longer the prideful person people knew. Now, he was just a pawn to be played by those above him. Being exposed in such a way felt mentally excruciating; it meant there was nowhere to hide. Deep down, he could hear _that_ voice just telling him to accept it. That would be the easiest way to go about things but just remembering his mother and clanspeople sparks a resistance.

  
  


Whatever scrap of freedom Sasuke is given is a treasure to take advantage of.

  
  


Behind him, Kakashi cleared his throat and spoke, “We will be beginning. Jiraiya will stand on the side to supervise.” There was a small pause and rustling around. “I will draw my blood to begin writing the symbols.”

  
  


Sasuke nodded, lowering his gaze to the ground. The first time the Sealing Method was done was agonizing. He could only hope that this would be the final time. 

  
  


He flinched when Kakashi’s cold finger made contact with the lower area of his neck. Goosebumps scattered around his skin. Sasuke couldn’t help but shudder; the blood on Kakashi’s finger gave off an uncomfortable feeling. It kept going on, the blood now being drawn on many other areas in his body. He remembered the first time Kakashi had drawn the symbols, Sasuke attempted to wipe the blood off. Kakashi seemed to remember that as well, ensuring he was moving at a much faster pace.

He heard footsteps surfacing on the ground, getting nearer and nearer by the second. Then, they stopped, seemingly planting near his line of vision. 

  
  


“You’re starting to lose yourself in thought,” The voice said. “Don’t surface away so soon.”

  
  


Ah, it was Jiraiya.

  
  


The man had situated himself just outside the circle, kneeling next to a kunai. He was smiling but his eyes told another story. They were watching him intently, dim--without the spark they had around Naruto. Mentally, Sasuke scoffed. It didn’t even bother him but rather he found it slightly amusing. Jiraiya was very skilled at concealing his emotions yet he couldn’t help but stare at him in such a manner.

  
  


It was helpful, to be honest. Sasuke could now focus on the man in front of him instead of the fingers dabbing at his skin. He couldn’t help but wonder if his hair color was heredity. Tsunade and Orochimaru all looked young yet Jiraiya looked like an old man. If there was one thing Sasuke could brag about it would be the fact he had chosen the best-looking Sanin. 

  
  


If he were to be entirely honest, Naruto wasn’t _that_ bad looking. Maybe if he grew out his hair then he would have people lining up at his door. Oddly, that thought made Sasuke feel jealous. As much he tried to force himself to block out such thoughts, it didn’t work. It felt like he wanted to be the one with Naruto. Maybe, if he was just half as kind as Shisui and Itachi were or even as innocent as Izumi was--things would’ve worked. But alas, Sasuke was like a splintered screw, too odd and broken to fit in with any other piece.

  
  


Maybe one day, in another life, where his family would still be breathing--aive.

  
  


“I wonder what you’re thinking about,” Jiraiya mused. Then, he said softly, “Come back to us.”

  
  


Sasuke took a shaky breath. He knew it was coming. Kakashi’s fingers were no longer dabbing against his skin. He was instead left with a sticky and wet feeling. 

  
  


Almost immediately pain erupted. Sasuke couldn’t help the pained groan that escaped him. It felt as if someone was clawing at his skin in a desperate attempt to get away. His curse mark was sore and heated, as if someone was pressing an ironing brand against it. He clamped his mouth shut and buried his fist into his thighs. 

  
  


Distantly, he could feel his thighs wet with blood because of his nails digging into them, but it felt numb compared to the rest of his body. He could feel himself crying out again, but this time it was as if his senses dulled. Sasuke couldn’t see clearly anymore, not even able to see a trace of Jiraiya’s figure. He didn’t know if it was his tears blurring his vision of sight or the immense pain. Even with the thrumming pain he wanted to show that he had a grasp of control. Sasuke wasn’t weak enough to allow himself to call for Naruto. He saved himself the humiliation, instead allowing himself to tremor and cry out. 

  
  


Sasuke felt the drawings fade away, but with that came the worst part. The seal spasmed, giving a final scorch to his skin. The sudden burst caused Sasuke to fall, his body slamming against the floor. 

  
  


Sasuke, surprisingly, didn’t feel the impact of falling. There were hushed whispers around him--too loud, only increasing his headache. But that didn’t sway his attention. Even through his blurred vision, it was as if he was seeing a female figure in front of him, smiling tenderly. He could feel the ghost of a hand against his cheek, lightly stroking it.

  
  


Oh--How warm.

  
  


Sasuke couldn’t help but try and reach out to touch her. She was so familiar, always in his visions and dreams--but this time she was close, so close--she could take him away--take care of him--

  
  


\--But the figure pulled away slightly. There was a slight sway in the action, and for the first time, she spoke. 

  
  


“Not yet, you have so much left to do.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


**EXTRA**

  
  


“Ehh Naruto, you’re still mad?”

  
  


“O-Of course!” Naruto exclaimed. “Sakura-chan, Gaara, imagine your to-be mate who never thanks anyone thanks someone other than you! I wanted to be his first!”

  
  


Sakura laughed, patting his back. “Don’t fret! Sasuke-kun thanked me three years back so you still wouldn’t be his first.”

  
  


That only worsened Naruto’s mood, who petulantly turned away, sulking. Gaara stared at him for a while before speaking up.

  
  


“Were you not the first person to kiss him?”

  
  


Naruto perked at that. He grinned, nodding his head in satisfaction. 

  
  


“I kissed him _twice_!” He stated triumphantly. “Sasuke doesn’t even mind me laying around him.”

  
  


Gaara nodded, pleased that his friend was happier now. Sakura on the other hand simply shook her head, knowing that Naruto was far from done with his rant. 

  
  


And she was right. 

  
  


“Still! I should be his first in everything! I have to be. . . I need Shikamaru to help me plan this out.”

  
  


“Ehh?” Sakura tilted her head. “Shikamaru is only smart when it comes to logic. If you want actual advice for romance, Ino is the person to go to.”

  
  


Gaara nodded. He was actually taking the situation seriously. If it weren’t for Sasuke being occupied with the Sealing process, Gaara would’ve probably dragged him back and forced him to thank Naruto. 

  
  


“You’re right Sakura-chan! I could successfully seduce Sasuke with her help!”

  
  


“You idiot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN THIS UNIVERSE, ITACHI DID NOT GET RID OF THE CURSE MARK
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism would be appreciated!


End file.
